Swan
Swan is The Warriors' Warchief, and later Warlord. He is a man of few words who thrives on action. A loner willing to step up when it counts. He was played and voiced by Michael Beck. Description Swan is Caucasian, 5'11" in height with a wiry build and long light brown hair. He wears the Warriors vest with no shirt, brown pants and black boots. Born: November 7th, 1954, in Manhattan. Ethnicity: German, English and Polish ancestry. Personality Swan has a very calm demeanor. He is usually all business, nearly always serious. He is a strong leader and very loyal to The Warriors. However, he is more complex than he might seem at first, disliking Mercy at first but later softening up to her. He also muses on the quality of his life when he comes back to Coney Island saying "This is what we fought all night to get back to?" Swan is also challenged for leadership by Ajax, but Swan won that confrontation by staring Ajax down with his intensity. In The Film His largest part in the story is the events at the meeting in the Bronx, having to lead The Warriors back home to Coney through enemy territory after being wrongfully blamed for shooting Cyrus. He leads the gang through escaping Gunhill, the scuffle with The Orphans, also meeting Mercy. He also fights The Baseball Furies in riverside park, and The Punks in the Bowery. He also faced The Rogues on the Coney beach, stabbing Luther in the wrist with a switchblade. In The Game Swan was found by Cleon and Vermin, competing in and winning a king of the hill tournament alongside Cowboy. After that, Swan was a major figure in the events of The Warriors, helping secure their power in Coney and fighting alongside them as Cleon's second-in-command. In The Novel In the book his counterpart, Hector, is different from Swan. Hector is Hispanic and more angry and meanier. He doesn't make it back to Coney, he instead rapes a girl and a fat nurse and ends up in jail with Lunkface and Bimbo. Jailbreak Swan still maintains Warlord position. And often visits Mercy in her apartment. After a brawl with The Hi-Hats, Swan decides to break Ajax out of Jail. He leads The Warriors to the prison in Bronx, where he is meet by Masai and The Gramercy Riffs. They work together to spring Ajax and two imprisoned Gramacy Riffs from jail. Swan frees Ajax then speaks to Masai, saying that the unified gang could still work, but Masai says that dream died with Cyrus. Swan asks Mercy to come back to Coney, who yells at him for the bruises he recieved during the prison break. Back at Coney, Ajax thanks him and accepts the fact that he is leader. Mercy finds him after and tells him she is moving back to Coney with him. Fighting Ability Swan is one of the top fighters in The Warriors. Some of his moves are similar to Cleon, and his Strength, Stamina, Health and Rage are only a bit smaller than Cleon's. He is the first player character in Armies of the Night. He is playable in Street Brawl. Heavy: Resisting Arrest, Mugging Strength: 5/10 Solid: Stealing Stamina: 7/10 Lame: Uncuffing, Tagging, Lock Picking Health: 8/10 Rage: 6/10 Quotes * "This is what we fought all night to get back to?" - After seeing Coney * "The best." - After Masai Says "You Warriors are good. Real good." Trivia *He is said to be the quiet type but in the video game sometimes when he wreaks sombody he will shout something really loud like "FUCKING A" *In a trailer of the game he uses the 2 hits knee combo instead of his special ground attack. Gallery Warriors_089Pyxurz.jpg|In the film 116.jpg|In the comic swan011.jpg|Action Figure Category:Characters Category:The Warriors Category:Articles in need of cleanup